The present invention relates to a video capture system, an information processing terminal, a video checking method, and a program.
There is a technique for generating a still image such as a thumbnail or the like from a captured video. Regarding this technique, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-90499 discloses an information processing apparatus that accurately presents contents of recorded video immediately after the video is captured while a user still has clear memories about the video. The information processing apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-90499 includes a thumbnail generation control unit that generates a plurality of thumbnail images representing respective sections of timeshared moving images and a display control unit that instructs a display unit to display a check screen on which the plurality of thumbnail images are arranged in chronological order.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191770 discloses an apparatus that reliably generates a still image of an important scene when the still image is automatically extracted from highlight scene moving images. The apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-191770 cuts out the corresponding highlight scene moving image from moving pictures captured by a camera. Next, when the still images are cut out from the moving pictures at a specified cutout density, this apparatus sets the cutout density to a high density around a particular time so as to extract the important scene as a highlight still image.